Field of the Invention
This invention patent relates to an expandable easy opening package. More particularly, this invention relates to a flexible package having an easy opening feature especially suitable for holding raw dough under pressure.
Description of the Related Art
Dough for cookies and biscuits and the like is purchased predominately in composite cans having metal ends. The cylindrical can is rigid and strong enough to hold the internal pressures as the newly made dough expands to fill the internal space. When the can label is removed, the can body bursts open along a spiral seam to release the internal pressure, allowing access to the dough.
Dough cans must be engineered to accommodate certain natural phenomena caused by the packaged dough. For example, the gas which occupies the empty headspace in the dough can after it is immediately filled needs to be vented as the expanding dough takes up the empty space in the can and displaces this gas. Also, carbon dioxide (CO2) given off by the dough during its shelf life needs to be vented to prevent unwanted (premature) bursting. The headspace gas and CO2 venting typically is accomplished through a small opening in the seam between the metal ends and the composite can body.
The present invention provides an alternative to conventional composite dough cans.